kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Game Updates/2019/September 30th
} |banner = Wikia 2019 September 30th Banner.png |maintenance_start = 30 September 2019 11:00:00 |maintenance_end = 30 September 2019 21:50:00 }} General Changes * The Summer 2019 Event has ended. * The equipment storage cap has been increased by 10 for all admirals free of charge. ** This is in celebration of the 130th anniversary of the Sasebo and Kure naval bases. * and now drop in normal world maps for a limited time. ** : Drops in 1-3 (boss node), ?? ** : Drops in 1-4 (boss node), ?? * The selection of Furniture available in the furniture shop has been changed, including the introduction of some new furniture items. * The BGM 【佐世保の時雨】(Shigure of Sasebo) has been added to the Jukebox. * The quantities and prices of various Shop items have been changed. ** Items purchased before these changes have had their quantities adjusted. Seasonal Changes * The ingame season has changed from Summer to Fall; as such, all Summer CGs and voicelines have been removed, and Yukata CGs and Fall voicelines have been implemented. * has received a new Happi CG. * New Fall voicelines have been added for the following shipgirls: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * "Thank you for your work in Europe" voicelines have been added for the following shipgirls: ** ** ** ** Arsenal Changes * The appearance of the Arsenal screen will now change depending on what UI skin you are using in the HTML5 version of the game. * It is now possible to develop 3 items at one time by toggling the appropriate slider when using a crafting recipe. Akashi's Improvement Arsenal Changes * can now be improved and converted to a different piece of equipment when using the appropriate helper ship. * can now be improved when using the appropriate helper ship. * can now be improved when using the appropriate helper ship. * can be converted to the new item through the arsenal. class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" style="text-align: center; width:100%;" ! colspan="1" Akashi's Improvement Arsenal: Equipment Tables - } Quest Changes * The "Large-scale Summer Exercise" quest (C24) has been replaced with the "Large-scale Autumn Season Exercise" quest (C10). x2 or x1 |Note = Requires: Bq11, ?? }} , , , , and up to 2 additional ships to obtain a S-rank in Exercises (PvP) 3 times within the same day. |Rewards_RSC = 180 / 180 / 180 / 0 |Rewards_Items = "Mamiya" x1 then choice between x1 or x2 or x3 |Note = Requires: Bd1,?? Quarterly Quest }} ships and up to 2 additional ships to obtain a B-rank (or higher) in Exercises (PvP) 4 times within the same day. |Rewards_RSC = 200 / 200 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = "Irako" x1 then choice between x5 or Furniture Fairy x1 or x1 |Note = Requires: Bd5, ?? }} , and 3 in your inventory. Scrap 6 . |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 600 / 600 |Rewards_Items = Choice between x1 or x2 or x1 then choice between x3 or x2 or x1 |Note = Requires: ?? Quarterly Quest }} }} } |teaser_1 = Teaser-2019-09-23-A.png |teaser_2 = Teaser-2019-09-25-A.png }}